A perfect Christmas
by BurningFlamesPassion
Summary: A Christmas that none of them could forget.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Though I wished I did. But this story is totally MINE!

Story Setting: Christmas Day

Characters: Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, Chrono, and Hayate

Time: 8 p.m.

Venue: On Board the Asura

* * *

It has been eight years since the case of the Book of Darkness. Nanoha is now a lady with long brown flowy hair, which is tied up in a loose ponytail. Fate too has long hair but she let it flow down all the way to her back, which touched her butt. Hayate still maintained her short pixie cut hair. Chrono has grown up to be a very handsome young man and Yuuno, well, he is still looks the same but his glasses and his long hair which is tied in a low pony-tail makes him seem cuter than usual.

It is Christmas day and all of them were in the cafeteria enjoying dinner and dance. Chrono and Fate are wearing a matching dress and suit which Admiral Lindy or rather, their mother picked for them. Hayate was wearing a pink and white tube dress that reached her knees and a pair of boots to match her outfit. Yuuno was wearing a black blazer suit with a white shirt inside of it, which does not need any tie or bow tie to make it look smart. With it not buttoned up at the top makes Yuuno hot enough. As for Nanoha, she's wearing a white sparkling flowing halter dress that touched the floor. It made her look as if she was an angel that descended from heaven.

"Wow, Nanoha! You look very nice and sweet! Can I add that you look stunning as well?" exclaimed a very excited Hayate.

"Hold your horses Hayate. Yes, I do agree with her that you look stunning tonight, Nanoha." Said Fate.

"Thank you very much, Fate-chan and Hayate-chan. You two look no less stunning than me," replied a very embarrassed Nanoha. "My mother got it for me." She added.

"Well then, your mother really has good fashion taste," chided Chrono. "And I mean it. I'm sure Yuuno will like what he see."

When Nanoha heard what Chrono said, she turned as red as a tomato. She did tell everyone of her friends that she has a crush on Yuuno since she was 15 and the feeling seems to be growing very rapidly. _Could this be love?_ wondered Nanoha.

Suddenly, Yuuno appeared.

"Are you guys gossiping about me again?" asked Yuuno.

"NO!" all three of them exclaimed except for Nanoha.

Everyone looked at Nanoha who seemed to be in her own world not noticing the presence of Yuuno.

"Um, Nanoha, can I speak to you in private? Please?" asked Yuuno.

Nanoha snapped out of her day-dream when she heard his voice. He wants to talk to me? "Uh, yea sure…I guess…" stuttered a very nervous Nanoha.

Fate, Chrono and Hayate were grinning. They knew that Yuuno too liked Nanoha very much but he just doesn't seem to want to tell her anything until today. He told them that he will tell Nanoha that he likes her very much. They were bewildered at first but in the end, allowed him to do so.

* * *

"Okay, now that we are in a private place, I shall just tell you. Nanoha, the first time I saw you and saw what you could do with Raging Heart, somehow I felt that you were the one for me. I know, it seems stupid but I really do like you. I do hope you accept me in your life…" Yuuno blurted out in a hushed tone just enough for the both of them to hear.

Nanoha was very shocked. _He likes me? He likes ME?_ She was so stunned that she couldn't do anything. She was stuck. The next thing she knew, she flung herself towards him and kissed him square on the lips. Yuuno was taken aback but kissed her back. What they didn't realize is that they are directly under mistletoe and that three pairs of eyes are watching.

"It was about time!" said Fate, Chrono and Hayate together.

* * *

"That was, nice..." Said a very very dazed Yuuno after kissing the girl of his dreams.

"I like you too Yuuno. Wait, i think, i love you. Not like you." confessed Nanoha.

Yuuno was so shocked at what Nanoha just said. "Really?"

Nanoha just nodded her head. Yuuno smiled and put his arm around her waist. He used his free arem to lift her head and lean in for another kiss. The night ended better than any of them expected. A perfect way to end a perfect Christmas night.

THE END

yonexfreak: so, how was it? ws it too sappy? too short? tell me tell me please!


End file.
